


Я сделаю всё, чтобы...

by WTF_Thrawn_and_Co_2019 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_and_Co_2019





	Я сделаю всё, чтобы...

— Вы свободны, барон. И вы, красистор, тоже.

Фел по старой, въевшейся привычке вытянулся и отдал честь, прежде чем развернуться и зашагать к выходу. Крес’тен’тарти же спокойно наклонил голову в ответ — отправился догонять товарища.

Восс откинулся в кресле и подхватил датапад. Еще в середине обсуждения поставки новой комплектации для планетарных турболазеров датапад выдал три коротких сигнала, которые он выдавал только в одном случае.

Датапад слабо пискнул, оповещая о положительном результате сканирования сетчатки, и разблокировался. Восс провел пальцам вниз, открывая сообщение.

_Здравствуй, Восс._

Парк расслабленно прикрыл глаза; за время, проведенное рядом с Трауном, он тоже многому научился, в том числе по первым же словам в письме понимать, принесет оно ему хорошие или же дурные вести. Сегодняшнее письмо обещало хорошие.

_Когда мое сообщение дойдет до тебя, мы уже выиграем генеральное сражение. Поэтому при прочтении можешь поднять за нас кружку эля._

Восс выполнил совет незамедлительно. Из закодированного шкафчика была извлечена на свет бутылка форвишского, к которому он не притрагивался с тех пор, как Траун покинул Нирауан и отправился в большую галактику.

Восс вдавил пальцем разблокировку на пробке, и та выскользнула с глухим чпоканьем. Решив не церемониться, он вернулся на свое место с целой бутылкой и, серьезно отсалютовав датападу, приложился сразу к горлышку.

_Уже не помню, когда я в последний раз пробовал эль сам. Привычка, за которую ты столь часто меня корил, исчезла сама собой._

«Интересно, — хмыкнул про себя Восс, — чем или кем ты ее заменил?»

_За прошедший год многое изменилось. Я все чаще вспоминаю собственную молодость. Ты знаешь сам, в ней не существовало ничего, чему можно было бы завидовать. Она была полна надежд и чаяний, которые не оправдались, веры в лучшее будущее, которому не бывать, и обещаний, что я не сдержал._  
Недавно я вспоминал, как когда-то в юности сказал Жоржу Кар’дасу: «Я сделаю всё, чтобы защитить тех, кто от меня зависит». И когда я произнес эти слова, я поклялся себе, что так будет всегда.  
Я солгал.  
Мне следовало сказать: «Я сделаю всё, чтобы победить в той войне, в которой ничего не смыслю». 

Восс с некоторым сомнением взглянул на бутылку и отставил ее в сторону. Нет, это сообщение придется читать абсолютно трезвым. С Трауном так было всегда — начнешь за здравие, а в итоге кончишь... как кончишь.

Восс тихо улыбнулся сам себе, но улыбка быстро померкла.

_И сейчас я все чаще думаю о том, когда мы стали такими, какими стали. Когда я счел возможным уничтожать миры, которые я не в силах понять, и когда ты перестал говорить мне «нет»._

Восс задумался было, но глаза уже сами скользили дальше по строчкам.

_Тогда ли, когда мы осознали, что Чужаков Издалека мы понять неспособны? Была ли это секундная слабость перед общими страхами, стоившая миллионов жизней, или репетиция будущего?_  
Может быть, война с мятежниками дается мне слишком легко. Отсюда лишнее время и излишние размышления.  
В прошлом месяце я пощадил военного, по вине которого был взорван недостроенный разрушитель на верфях Билбринджи. Несколькими днями раньше я сохранил жизнь работающему на меня контрабандисту, что по глупости своей сорвал мои планы. Три месяца назад я повысил мичмана, достижения которого в начале года я назвал бы незначительными.  
Я знаю, как на меня смотришь ты, и знаю, как на меня смотрят все остальные, но я давно не видел таких глаз, какими в тот момент смотрели на меня люди на мостике. В последний раз так на меня смотрели твои солдаты, которых я впервые повел в бой. В последний раз так бы смотрел на меня коммандер Гилад Пеллеон, когда я и Жорж уберегли «Химеру» от столкновения с «Голаном».  
Ты знаешь, почему из всех командиров я выбрал именно его. 

Восс протянул руку, ухватил бутылку и глотнул еще эля, стараясь не гадать, что прочтет дальше.

_Я смотрю на него уже почти год, и знаешь, Восс, с тобой я могу быть честен. Я никогда раньше не видел создания, которое всю жизнь отдало войне, но которого война не поглотила._  
Его война не была легче нашей, особенно после Эндора. За пять лет можно измениться до неузнаваемости, можно позволить себе ради победы всё, что необходимо.  
Я бы хотел услышать твое мнение о том, почему Гилад Пеллеон сумел остаться собой и почему я собой не остался. Когда была перейдена черта, которой нет, — до уничтожения целого мира или во время?  
От меня зависит много судеб, но и от него тоже, поэтому не говори мне про масштабы. Все пропорционально.  
Мне как никогда жаль, что между нами не работает голосвязь.  
Я успел забыть, как это просто — дать второй шанс. И каково это — видеть, что он не был потрачен зря. Я успел забыть, что когда-то мне был дорог каждый солдат, что шел в бой под моим началом, вне зависимости от расы и пола, и я успел забыть, каково это — считать потери, давая им добраться до сердца.  
Гилад Пеллеон словно заставил меня сбросить вековую наледь. Вынудил признать себе, кем я стал, и, сам того не зная, вернул на тот путь, который я когда-то сам себе предначертал. 

Восс Парк отвел глаза от датапада и сделал сразу серию глотков. Горло погано защипало, и не хотелось думать, от чего именно.  
Отдав войне все взрослые годы жизни, он, Восс Парк, давно разочаровался в возможности сохранить на войне себя. Но если Траун считает, что может обрести себя вновь...

_Я чувствую себя непозволительно живым, Восс._  
Мы идем к Билбринджи. Когда власть сменится и ситуация стабилизируется, я навещу Нирауан. Мне нужно многое обсудить с тобой лично.  
Мне кажется, я впервые за десятилетия проснулся.  
Я надеюсь никогда больше не уснуть. 


End file.
